1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transport apparatus for an assembly line, which is particularly useful in conjunction with the assembly of vehicle bodies on movable platforms, or skids, although the invention is also useful in the assembly of items other than vehicle bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Assembly lines are, frequently, installed in the floor and are guided on support rails also installed in the floor. The drive force is provided by a circulating drive chain, which extends over the entire length of the assembly line.
As a result of the installation of the assembly line itself in the floor, the fabrication facility becomes unnecessarily expensive and complex and can be modified only if the entire floor is replaced. Since the static integrity of a building cannot be guaranteed after such a process, it is impossible to avoid structural damages during such modifications.